MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle App
Could it really be true... a mobile app for the iPad, the iPhone and iPod based on the MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle DVD? You bet your lavender tube socks! Join MacLarry and his friends as they take on Pompous Maximus, in this interactive extravaganza based on the VeggieTales classic - MacLarry & The Stinky Cheese Battle. Made by Cupcake Digital, this features similar elements to the app It's a Very Merry Larry Christmas, but the graphics are enhanced. Plot This summer, join MacLarry Norrius - a particularly funny klutz who likes to invents stuff - and his friends, the Barber-Barians, for a fun engaging app that will launch you in the spirit of summer - and with some conversations with MacLarry, you bring the story to life - and don't miss the MacLarry Activity Center where you can try to answer the picture word puzzles, build some exciting gadgets with MacLarry, choose the correct jelly jar for a special treat, smash tasty candies, create and send your own MacLarry greeting cards, and color your Veggie friends with buckets of paint, brushes, stickers and more - what's more you can also view scenes from the program along the way, earn some coins, ride MacLarry through a sea of hostile Romans, defeat the dreaded "Cheese of Attila", use MacLarry to ward off mutant Scottish vegetables, escape from Pompous Maximus and his gang, and many more in a fun twisting, action-packed adventure for iPad, iPhone and iPod - where you live the magic of the funniest Scotland DVD starring your favorite VeggieTales friends, all while learning a lesson in getting along with others, MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle is available now on DVD! Levels #The Prank Feud Begins #A Worse Haircut Line #Red Alert! #MacLarry's Ego-Check #Revenge of the Romans #Run for Your Lives! #Pompous's Roman Amphitheater Showdown #Battle of the Mutant Veggies #MacLarry is Imprisoned! #Call 911! #Roman Chase #The Smelly Cheese!!! #The Prank Fight Ends #A Happy Ending in Scotland (God Has Made Our Differences) Features *Follows MacLarry and friends through the movie complete with video scenes and vibrant storytelling through colorful comic book-style pages in-between each act! *Have exciting conversations with MacLarry as you help him along the way *Don't miss the "MacLarry" Activity Center where you can try to answer the picture word puzzles, build some exciting gadgets with MacLarry, choose the correct jelly jar for a special treat, smash tasty candies, create and send your own MacLarry greeting cards, and color your Veggie friends with buckets of paint, brushes, stickers and more. *As you explore MacLarry's homeland, keep your eyes open for extra Silly Songs. *Awesome soundtrack and sound effects straight from the movie *Earn Courage Coins along the way. *See MacLarry in a hilarious Silly Song "Kilts and Stilts". *Ride MacLarry through a sea of hostile Romans, defeat the dreaded "Cheese of Attila", use MacLarry to ward off mutant Scottish vegetables, escape from Pompous Maximus and his gang, and many more! Trivia *Even though this has similar elements to A Very Merry Larry Christmas, both include, in the activity center, eight influental activities (with some minor changes). They are: **Food Coloring (same) **Holiday/Scottish Silly Songs (Kilts and Stilts) **Elf Village/The Long Hall (Jelly jars) **Sweet Tooth (same) **That's a Wrap (Picture word puzzles) **Larry's Locomotive/Invention Creator (creating gadgets) **Seasons Greetings (same) **All Spruced Up (same) *Haman's Song and The Battle is Not Ours are heard in this app, even though those two songs aren't sung in the actual video. Gallery Category:Fanon Works Category:Video Games Category:Apps Category:VeggieFan2000